Lynx the mutant
by aireagle92
Summary: Matilda Hawley always thought she was normal, but when a new student came to her normal high school, this new student turn Matilda life on it head, and chaos appeared. She then realized what she really is... A mutant herself. Follow Matilda adventures as she bravely step into a new world and a new her. Take place in the first movie.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**Prologue.**

******Compassion is the basis of all morality. Arthur Schopenhauer, German philosopher**

* * *

"Sister Mary, I hear something from outside," Mother Superior said. "Would you please check?"

"Of course Mother Superior," Sister Mary said quickly moving to the door opening it. Sister Mary looked down to see a pink blanket with a little baby in it and was crying. "Mother Superior you may want to come here."

Mother Superior quickly came to where Sister Mary was.

"Well child what is it?" She asked.

"There is a baby on the step." Sister Mary said.

"Well bring the poor baby in." Mother Superior said.

Sister Mary quickly steps out looking around for a second and gently picked the baby up and brought it in.

"It's a little girl." Sister Mary said bring the baby close to her.

The baby giggled with the warmth.

"She is quite cute." Mother Superior said, looking the baby over.

"She needs a name." Sister Mary said back.

"There is a note attached to the blanket," Mother Superior said back gently pulling the note off the blanket. "It said her name is Matilda and that's it."

"Well hello there Matilda." Sister Mary said softly.

"It's a miracle that the cold didn't kill the poor thing." Mother Superior said softly.

"Well she's a miracle all right." Sister Mary said smiling down at the baby.

The baby Matilda looked up with curiosity at Sister Mary then giggled again.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the Prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**********_Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

******Tsukibop and Alinthrada Gamergirl thanks for the Alert. **

******16 years later**

* * *

"Come on Mattie," Julia said dragging me along. "I don't want to miss the fair."

Julia Dare who was one of my best friends in world, Julia who had long dirty blond hair and bright green eyes with flickers across her cheeks and button like nose; she was about 5'8 with a tan skin tone. She was wearing her trademark jeans covered in paint dots with a black tee and black converse.

"I coming," I said back. "The fair is still going to be there when we get there."

As was me I was Matilda Hawley, I had long dark brown hair and light bluish grey eyes with a small nose I stood at 5'7 I would say that I have a have a pale skin tone. I was wearing black jeans, a plain dark purple tee and all black low top converses. It was the annual apple and art fair, which celebrate the town's artists.

"I know that," Julia said back. "But I want to find our stuff at town hall."

We finally made it to Main Street and the chaos of people and outdoor shops. We started to run heading towards town hall. I quickly passed Gino the town pizzeria, we came to a stop in front of Town hall and raced up the stairs and got in. The photos and painting were all over the hall.

"Julia, Mattie over here!" We both heard Lana called.

We turned to see Lana waving at us. Lana A.K.A. Alana Beasley was 14 years old with long wavy brown hair with bright blue eyes with an olive skin tone, she stood at 5'4 and she was wearing skinny black jeans with a green, green day shirt with red converse.

"Hey, Lana." I said and we walked over to her.

"I found Julia's painting," Lana said. "I'm still looking for your Mattie."

"We will find it," I said, as we started to walk around the town hall. "Have you see Rachel or Rae?"

"Not yet," Lana said. "I have a feeling we're hear her before we see her."

"That's true." Julia said.

With Rae Cooper who was 16 like the rest of us apart from Lana, Rachel and Chelsea who were 14. With Rae, she wanted equal rights for all Mutants and what not. She had black hair that had purple streaks and brown eyes with a cream-colored skin tone she stood at 5'6.

"Well Mayor Green I don't think that is fair to other people!" We heard Rae yelling voice.

"I think we found Rae." Julia said

We quickly ran to see Rae standing toe to toe with Mayor Green. Rae was wearing black jeans with a few rips and pulls, a grey Pink Floyd tee. Blue converses that were being held together by duct tape, with a black leather jacket. She had a look that she was going to kill someone.

"I understand your worry Ms. Cooper but please don't go and take my head off the art director chose to placed those paintings there." Mayor Green said clearly scared of Rae.

Mayor Green was older man about fifty with a reducing hairline the hair that was left was grey with dulling green eyes, with rosy cheeks and cream skin he stood at 5'11 in a full business suit. I bit back a laughed as we watch this happened.

"Well I would like the number for them." Rae said.

"Of course." Mayor Green said.

"I think we should save Mayor Green from Rae." Lana whispered.

"You think?" I asked back.

"I'll do it." Julia whispered.

"Good luck." I whispered back.

Julia quickly walked towards them.

"Well Mayor Green I have to say the paintings and photos are awesome." Julia said making Rae stopped the death glance at Mayor Green.  
"Why thank you Ms. Dare." Mayor Green said back.

"Come on Rae," Julia said. "Let's go get something to eat everybody is waiting."

"Fine but Mayor Green this isn't over." Rae said walking away with Julia heading towards us.

As soon as there were out of earshot from Mayor Green, Julia let her have it.

"Rae you can't be mean to Mayor Green," Julia said. "He's trying to be a good mayor."

"I don't care Jules," Rae said back. "He's being racist to mutant artists."

"Like he said the art director placed those paintings and photos there so don't go and try to bite his head off." Julia said back as they reached the rest of us.

"Of course you lot would send Jules to talk to me." Rae said still mad at us.

"Get over it Rae." I said back.

"I still don't care!" Rae yelled. "Don't talk to me." She pushed pass us and marched off.

"She's on the war path." Lana said.

"Should we go after her?" I asked.

"No let her cold down," Julia said. "Let's get something to eat."

"Typical Jules." Lana and I muttered back laughing.

"Shut up," Julia said. "I'm hungry."

After Julia got her food, we started to walk around the fair watching the chaos of it.

"Mutants need to die!" I heard a few people yelled.

Cops started to come towards the few people who were yelling about the mutants. Jules pulled me away.

"Don't get involved." She whispered.

We watched as the cops closed in.

"Alright break it up," one of the cop said. "You need a permit to do this."

"You can't stop a human from defending their rights!" One of them yelled back.

"Let's get going." Lana said quickly.

We started to quickly walked away not to get involved with the yelling.

"Matilda!" I heard someone called I turned to see my mom.

With my Mom, she was, well a little weird, she was a writer but she had long black hair with light grey eyes, she was blessed with a rose and cream skin tone she stood at 5'11. Has she came closer; she was wearing a black NYU shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans with purple converses.

"Oh, hey Ms. Hawley," Lana said. "How are you?"

"Why hello Lana," Mom said. "I was looking for you Mattie."

"Why Mom?" I asked.

"I want to make sure your ok," Mom said back. "You're father wants to see you."

"Could I talk to him later?" I asked back. "I'm having fun here."

"I know dear," Mom said back. "But he is saying it's important."

"Fine," I said back. "I'll see you guys at school."

"Later, Mattie." Julia and Lana both said.

I quickly followed my mom to her black jeep and drove towards Dad's house. Long story short, my adopted parents got a divorce while my mom got me. My dad got my little sister Amelia.

"Did he say what he wants to see me about?" I asked as Mom drove.

"He said he needs you to get Mia out of her room." Mom said back.

"Well you all ready know how to fix that." I said.

"Mattie how many time do I have to say it," Mom said back. "We're not getting back together so drop it."

"Fine mom" I said back.

We pulled up to a one-storied house with a light blue paint job with a brown roof. The windows had white shutters a simple path led to the green door.

"Go help your father," Mom said. "I'll wait here."

"Fine, Mom." I said back hopping out of the jeep, gently shut the door, quickly ran down the path to the door, and gently knocked. The door was quickly open to see my dad was looking at me.

Dad was a bit straightforward with a short haircut but it was dark blonde with dark grey eyes he had a pale skin tone. He was wearing black slacks with a green sweater. He was getting lines on his forehead he stood at 5'11 and was lean.

"You called Mom?" I asked. "Something about Mia?"

"It's Amelia, Matilda not Mia," Dad said. "But yes I need to get her to come out of her room."

"Fine," I said "Now please let me in."

"Shoes," Dad said. "I will not have mud in this house."

I quickly pulled my shoes off and walked pass him into his crazy neat house. I mean everything had a place. I quickly pass the living room and headed upstairs second door to the right was Mia's room. I gently knocked on the door.

"Mia its Mattie," I said softly. "Will you please open the door?"

"Go away!" I heard Mia yelled back. "And tell Dad to piss off."

"Mia please tells me what is wrong?" I asked.

"No." Mia said back.

"Dad is ready to call the cops," I said back. "And let them break the door down."

"Fine I'll open the door but only you can come in," Mia said. "Only you not Dad deal?"

"Deal." I said back.

The doorknob turned and the door open and I quickly step in, the door was slammed behind me. I look to see…

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 1 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**********_Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

**"When mom and dad went to war the only prisoners they took were the children"**  
**― Pat Conroy**

* * *

Mia was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out.

Mia looked like Dad with his blond hair but it was lighter and light grey eyes she was eleven and stood at 5'4 she had a pale skin tone. She was wearing her black Pj's pants with a blue sweatshirt.

"What's wrong Sweet one?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"My life is over as I know it." Mia said.

"So what's so bad?" I asked back.

"This morning when I got up there was blood everywhere," Mia said. "Down there."

"Oh, Mia," I said hugging her. "It's okay I was the same way when I first got my period."

"What!" Mia yelled.

"It's nothing to feel bad about," I said back. "All girls get it when they hit puberty. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Well it feels like it is." Mia said back.

"Do you want me to tell Dad?" I asked.

"Yes please," Mia said. "Can I come over to Mom's house for the night?"

"You need to ask Dad," I said back getting up from the bed. "Shall we go then?"

"Ok." Mia said back following me.

We started to walk back down stairs, where Dad was sitting in the living room.

"Well?" Dad asked.

"She has her period," I said back. "And Mia wants to ask you a question."

"What is it Amelia?" Dad asked.

"I want to go to Mom's house for the night." Mia said.

"What!" Dad yelled. "You put her up to it Matilda, didn't you!"

"No Dad!" Mia yelled. "Mattie didn't put me up to it."

"Then your Mother put you up to it." Dad said.

"Stop this Dad," I said at once. "Mom didn't put us up to anything." I gave Dad a look and walked out of the house.

Mom was waiting in the car.

"What happen?" Mom asked.

"Dads being Dad." I said back.

"What's wrong with Mia?" Mom asked.

"She has her period," I said. "And she wants some motherly help but Dad will not hear it."

"Well let me talk to him," Mom said getting out of the car. "Stay in the car and lock the doors."

"But Mom…" I started to say but she was already knocking on the door.

The door was pulled open to show a pissed off Dad.

"Matilda had my daughter ask me to go to your house!" Dad yelled.

I could easily hear them.

"What's wrong with that Liam?" Mom asked back annoyed.

"That's not part of the deal with the divorce Danielle!" Dad yelled again.

"Amelia is my daughter as much as she is yours, just like Matilda!" Mom yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Dad yelled.

"I have visiting rights!" Mom yelled back. "I will call the Police, if you don't let me see her now!"

"I don't care!" Dad yelled. "Go ahead!"

"Fine!" Mom yelled back and walked away from the door heading back to the car.

I quickly unlocked the doors, Mom came in and slammed the door and drove away.

"Mom…" I started to say.

"Don't start," Mom, said the anger was still in her voice. "He can be such a thick-headed idiot I don't know why I married him."

"Well if you didn't marry him," I said back. "We wouldn't have Mia."

"When we get home," Mom said. "I need to call the cops."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"Well we will see what happens," Mom said. "But I do hope it's a peaceful ending."

We came to a stop in the driveway of our house. The house was two-story with a black roof and painted light blue; mom had planted some plants around the front of the house to add some beauty, we also had a curled walked way. Mom quickly got out and I quickly followed. As we entered, there was a loud bark. A large black pit bull with grey paws came running.

"Hey girl." I said leaning down to her level; she started to lick my face.

Her tail started to go crazy.

"Down, Ariana," Mom said. Ariana pulled away from my face and sat. "Good girl." rubbing her head.

"Did you forget you were going to call the cops?" I asked.

"No I didn't forget." Mom said still mad.

"Ok," I said. "Ariana do you want to play catch?"

Ariana stopped, looked at me.

"You better go and play with her," Mom said. "Because if you don't she will never stop barking at us."

"Come on Ariana." I said running, through the kitchen to the back door. Ariana quickly followed.

"Be careful!" Mom called after me.

The backyard had an open area with gardens. Ariana ran and came right back with her tennis ball, she dropped it at my feet and gave me a look. I grabbed it and threw she quickly gave chase.

**Time Lapse**

The sun started to set.

"Come on Ariana," I said. "Time to go in," She gave me a sad look. "I'll feed you."

She happily barked and ran ahead of me.

"Whoa whose dog is that?" I heard a male voice asked.

"Oh that Ariana," I heard Mom say back. "She quite friendly and won't hurt a fly."

I followed Mom's voice to find her in the living room talking with a cop. The living room was pale blue with grey couches and two armchairs. The cop looked young like twenty with a dark chestnut color short hair cut with a normal cop outfit. He turned to see me.

"Ariana come here," I said. She came back to me. "Kitchen." pointed to it she walked away.

"Thank you Mattie," Mom said. "Can you go and feed her?"

"Sure Mom." I said heading towards the kitchen myself.

Ariana was laying on one of her beds. I quickly went to make her dinner.

"So officer Peabody what is going to happen?" I heard Mom asked.

"Well Miss. Hawley," Officer Peabody said. "We need to talk with your ex-husband and the see his point of view."

"I understand that," Mom said. "Thank you, Officer Peabody."

"You're quite welcome Miss. Hawley," Officer Peabody said. "I'll go now and talk with your ex-husband."

"I'll walk you to the door." Mom said.

I heard them both walk towards the front door, then I heard the door was closed Mom came into the kitchen. I placed the food bowl next to the water one, Ariana started to eat.

"So what is going to happen?" I asked.

"We will see," Mom said back. "I hope it ends peaceful."

"We can only hope so." I said back.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 2 please be nice and review but please be kind about it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's_**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

Warning: There is cursing in this chapter

* * *

"All right Mattie," Mom said. "Promise me that you will not get into any fights or yelling matches with the teachers."

"I Promise Mom," I said back she gave me a look. "Really."

"Good," Mom said. "Love you."

I was wearing comfortable jeans with a clean-looking grey shirt with the saying "Evil Twin did it." With my dark boots, my grey backpack with black lace over lay was on shoulder. I quickly wave to my Mom and turn to face the three-storied brick building. With where I live the gradation class was about 115 it would changed if anyone move in or out but anyway as soon as I was in, I bang into someone.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't see you!"

"It's fine," The Kid said back, it was a girl. She turn to see me. "I'm new and have no idea where I'm going."

She had long dark hair, she looked a little scare, and her eyes were a warm amber color, she was probably my height, she had on an old-looking black t-shirt with dirty jeans her black sneakers were being held together by duct tape.

"How about I help you out?" I asked offering my hand. "I'm Matilda or Mattie for short."

"I'm Aidan." She said back taking my hand.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find the main office." Aidan said.

"I'll show you," I said. "Come on."

"Thanks." Aidan said.

We walked through the hallways.

"So do you have your schedule yet?" I asked.

"No silly," Aidan said back. "The woman who the office will give it to me."

I just smirk as we reached the main office.

"Well here you go the main office," I said. "If you get sixth period lunch you should eat with mine group of friends your more than welcome."

"Thanks Mattie." She said back heading into the office.

I quickly headed to my locker and quickly changed my books that I need for first half of the day. As I headed for my class, I got slammed against a locker.

"I was wondering if you were going to show your face freak." I heard Bella Carter said.

The village mean girl, her boyfriend was Blake Green Mayor green Son but anyway Bella had long blond hair with blue eyes she stood at 5'9. She always wear clothes that were questionable, I mean short skirts and tight shirts. I looked to see Hugh Griffin was holding me against the wall Blake Green best friend, He was tall about 5'11 with brown hair cut short with light hazel eyes. He was wearing new jeans with a varsity athlete jacket, with black Nikes.

"Of Course I would show my face," I said. "I come to school to learn and become a better person."

"Not enough do you have my homework for gothic lit?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said. "If you friend could stop holding me against the wall, I'll get it."

"Hey!" I heard Rae voice.

They both turned to see Rae walked towards us. As she got closer I saw she was wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt and black converse.

"Wait you're tell Copper." Bella said.

"Or how about you got suck an egg." Rae said back.

"How about you make me Copper?" Bella asked.

"I don't have to." Rae said back.

"Why's that?" Bella asked.

"Why are you all this in the hallway class is about to start get to class now." Mr. Hardy said.

The strict teacher of the school wearing a full suit.

"Of course sir." We said as Hugh let me go.

Rae grabbed me and dragged me away.

**Time Lapse**

I happily sat that café table with everyone, I saw Aidan walked in looking scared still.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up from the seat.

I quickly grabbed Aidan hand. She jumped a little.

"Hey Aidan." I said.

"Mattie don't do that." She said.

"Sorry now come along to the table," I said. She came along happily but scared in a sense. "Well everyone still is Aidan she new and I invent her to come to the table."

"Well welcome to the table." Julia said.

Aidan sat next to me.

"Well Aidan," Julia said. "I'm Julia; this is Lana, that Rachel."

Rachel had her long black hair up in a loose bun her dark blue eyes were behind her trademark cat famed glasses, she was wearing skinny black jeans with a blue blouse with her hot pink converse.

"Chelsea will be along shortly." Rachel said.

"Have you seen Rae?" I asked. "I need to thank her for the save."

"So the freak table has a new member" I heard Bella said.

"Just ignore her." Julia said.

We did say anything she just left us.

"So why are the freak table?" Aidan asked. "Why?"

"It's because we don't met the social norms." Rachel said.

"Why don't you fit norms?" Aidan asked.

"Well, I'm Jewish." Rachel said.

"I'm being raised by my grandma." Lana said.

"My folks are hippies." Julia said.

"Rae is an activist for mutant rights," I said. "Plus I'm adopted."

"What's Chelsea?" Aidan asked.

"Theater nerd." We all said.

"Did I heard my name?" I heard Chelsea asked.

We turned to see Chelsea was walking towards us. Chelsea had long curly blond hair with green eyes she stood at 5'7 she was wearing a pleasant top with black jeans, she had on her trademark grey converse on.

"We were just telling our new friend Aidan why your freak in the eyes of Bella." Julia said.

"Evil bitch." Chelsea muttered sitting on my other side.

"You all are Evil people!" We heard Rae's voice.

We turned to see Rae yelling that Bella right in her face.

"Get away from you freak!" Bella yelled back. "I bet you're a mutant yourself."

"I know I'm not a Mutant but they should have rights they people just like us!" Rae yelled back.

"This is not going to end well," I said. "Julia help."

"On it." Julia said getting up with me.

We quickly headed towards them.

"Looked the little mutant lovers are coming to help the lead mutant lover." Bella said.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you Bella," I said "Come on Rae let's go."

Rae started to come with us.

"That's right walked away back to your freak table." Bella said. Rae pulled away from me and punched her right in the face. She went to the ground screaming. "You freak of natural you destroy my perfect nose!"

"Good that now prove your not perfect." Rae said back.

"Rae let's go." I said.

"No." Rae said.

That when the football team came at us.

"Enough!" Mrs. Peters yelled.

We all froze to see her looking annoyed.

Mrs. Peters was one of the nicest teachers to know she had dirty blond hair with brown eyes she was quite petite standing only that 5'0. She was wearing a grey pencil length skirt with a black blouse she was wearing black boots.

"Rae Principal office and Bella nurse office now!" She said.

"I'm going." Rae said heading off to the office.

"I want her out of this school now!" Bella yelled.

"Get thy to the nurse office now!" Mrs. Peters yelled using her old English again.

Blake and Hugh quickly went to help her to the nurse office as soon as her back was turn I stick her tongue that them.

"We're sorry for not getting you sooner Mrs. Peters," Julia said. "We thought we could handle it."

"It's alright girls," Mrs. Peters said. "Your heart was in the right place."

We nodded back to her and headed back to the table.

"Is that normal?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But normally Rae doesn't fight her physical."

"That's crazy." Aidan said.

"Not really, this is normal." Rachel said.

I just rolled my eyes laughing.

**Time Lapse**

The school day had ended, to say the least I was greatful, but we found out that Rae was getting three days in the ISS room for the punch much to Bella dislike, but as Rae put it, it was worth to take that Bitch down a peg.

"So Aidan are you into to helping set crew with the musical?" Chelsea asked.

"Uh," Aidan started.

"Chelsea let Aidan get use to the school first." I said.

"Well what is the musical?" Aidan asked.

"It's les Mis." Chelsea said. "We need help with the barricade."

"Plus we need help with painting things." Julia said.

"I'll think about it," Aidan said. "I just want to get home now."

"Sure we understand that," Chelsea said. "I mean you are new to the school."

"So where do you live?" Julia asked.

"Uh by Willow Street," Aidan said. "I think."

"That's closer to Mattie's house." Lana said.

"I'll walk with ya if you want." I said.

"Sure I didn't really see the way here," Aidan said. "When my mom, drop me off this morning."

"Well, we off to the backstage." Chelsea said grabbing Julia and dragged her off.

"I got Art club," Lana said. "Later."

"Need to get home to let my folks know the fight." Rae said.

"My Dad's here." Rachel said pointing to the black car that came to a stop.

"See ya Rachel." I said.

She happily waved back.

"You have some good friends Mattie." Aidan said as we walked home.

"Thanks, I do hope you realize you are my friend now too." I said back.

"I do see it now." Aidan said back smiling.

"I do need to give Ariana a walk went I get home." I said.

"Who's Ariana?" Aidan asked.

"My family pet pit bull, a big sweetheart," I said. "So where did you move from?"

"A nice small village from Ohio," Aidan said. "We moved so Dad would get more money."

When she says Dad, I could hear her heart changed a little.

"_She is lying._" I thought.

"Well this is Willow Street," I said. "I live the next block over firth house on the right you can come over if you want to."

"I'll think about it." Aidan said and walked down the Street.

I headed down my Street, and got inside and put Ariana in her harness.

"_Time for a little investment_." I thought as we was for the walk I got Ariana to walk down Willow Street. I found the house that Aidan say she live that. That when I realized that Aidan was in foster care the house was run by Ms. Wilson. I promise myself I would never tell anyone.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 3 please be nice and review but please be kind about it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's_**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

"**Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival." ― C.S. Lewis, **_**The Four Loves**_

* * *

Five months had pass since Aidan arrived to school and she became a normal put of our lives, Mia became normal again apart from her random headaches she would get rarely. I still never told anyone about Aidan living place. We were sitting in the café, St. Patrick was tomorrow and Lana was going crazy.

"So everyone needs to wear green today for St. Patrick." Lana said.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Not everyone is Irish Lana."

"Just do it and your get your cupcake." Lana said back.

"Fine," Rachel said. "But I'm not going to be happy about it."

We all simply rolled our eyes.

"Knowing Rae she going to use tomorrow as a way to prompt mutants right again," Lana said. Julia gave her a look. "What?"

"That's really quite rude Lana." Julia said back.

"I disagree with you Julia." Lana said back.

"Stop it both of you now!" I yelled they both looked at me. "Really just stop it I have no want to hear this." I simply got up and left, I knew at Aidan was following me. "I don't want to talk about it Aidan."

Aidan grabbed me and dragged me into empty classroom.

"We need to talk like now." She said.

"What do you want to talk about," I said. "Like the fact that Lana dislike mutant and I can't listen to it anymore."

Aidan putted both hands on my shoulders.

"Take a breath." Aidan said. "It helps trust me."

I did it.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem Matt's." Aidan said.

"Matt's?" I question.

"Another nickname for you." Aidan said.

"So what do want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Aidan asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said

"Well I'm kinda a mutant." Aidan said softly.

"Cool." I said.

"That's not the answer I was thinking I was going to get." Aidan said.

"You're my friend and that doesn't changed the fact to me that all." I said back.

Aidan smiled at me.

"That prove you're a good friend." Aidan said.

"So what, you're gift?" I asked.

Aidan gave me a smirk.

**Time Lapse**

Aidan had decided to join me for a walk through the wood. We made it to the ruins of the old Elwood estate. The Elwood family built the place in the late 18th century; the history said that the family loses all their money in the crash that happened in the 20's.

We came to a stop in the gardens, which was over grown but the old standing canopy with a small crank here and there, but you could sit on it without worry.

"So Aidan do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." Aidan said back.

"When you say you were a mutant," I said. "What is your gift?"

"Well I can create and control fire," Aidan said back. "I can show you."

She hop off the canopy and stood in front of me. She put her hand in front of me. She snapped her finger and suddenly a small flame appeared in her open palm. It started to dance in her palm, I smirked she smiled back the flames started to become bigger till it was a small softball. She let out a breath and the fire disappeared.

"That was awesome." I said finally.

"Yeah I guess," She said back. "I'm just happy I have better control over it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aidan said. "I wasn't truthful with you Matt's."

"Ok?" I question.

"Aidan isn't my real name it's Annabella Haward." She said.

"Ok." I said back.

"Well back went I was Annabella I had realized I was a mutant and sadly my parents found out and it didn't end well," She said. "Sadly I freak out and I went crazy and burned the house down with everyone inside but I was the only one that survived."

She was crying like crazy now, I quickly hug her.

"It was accident Aidan." I said softly.

"If I had some control I might have been able to not burn the house and kill everyone." She said back.

"What happen, happen," I said. "You need to realize it happen but in the past and you're alive and safe."

"But this," Aidan said. "When the Firefighters came and found me alive, I was called a miracle kid for being a sole survivor."

I just kept hugging her, as she kept crying.

"It will be okay," I said. "But how did you come to our little village?"

"No one wanted me to in their home for fear I burn their home down," Aidan said. "So I disappeared."

"How could you simply disappear?" I asked.

"I simply got my all my money that I could and got a bus and came here," Aidan said. "About two months later I got pick up by the cops and wanted to know if I was a runaway or thing like that, I say I was, he asked my name I came up with Aidan Hawk and got put into foster care and the reach is history."

I had not realized that someone was watching us, and had heard and seen everything.

**Time Lapse**

"She giving you death glances again." Aidan said to Rae meaning Bella.

"I don't really care, Aidan." Rae said as she was eating her hamburger.

"I debt it's because she can't have a hamburger," I said. "Because she on a diet."

"You're pretty much right there." Aidan said back.

Causing all of us to laugh, I did a little look to see Bella was walking towards us.

"Here, comes the witch," I whispered. "Hide the little children."

"So how are you freaking doing?" She asked. "Oh the right nothing."

"That's original." I said.

Rae and the others laughed a little.

"So you don't know," Bella said. "That they is a mutant that your table."

"What you talking about Louis?" Rae asked.

"This," Bella said pointing that Aidan. "Is a true mutant."

Aidan gave me a side look silently asking if I told anyone, I gave her a look back saying no. Aidan was getting annoyed I quickly placed a hand on her arm she relaxed.

"So where your prove?" Rae asked.

"Oh I heard from a little bird that your friend Aidan is really Annabella Haward the mutant that burned down her own house while her family was still inside." Bella said.

Aidan was getting worry; I gave her a look and got up from my seat.

"So who's the little bird?" I asked getting in her face.

"Get out of my face freak," Bella said. "You're a little mutant lover."

"So what?" I asked clearly annoyed.

She pushed me hardly sending me a few inches back. It suddenly got hot. I saw Bella face she looked scared, I followed her glance to see small fireball was in Aidan hand.

"You really are a Mutant!" Bella yelled. "Someone call the cops!"  
Everyone that was in the café started to run and scream which created chaos. Aidan was suddenly up with more fireballs flowing around her wrists

"You will pay for what you did and say to my friends." Aidan said with deadly clam voice. The flames started to grow huge, the flames towards me I quickly move. "The flames won't hurt you Matt's."

"Aidan clam down please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't she has gone too far this time," Aidan said. "Get away from here Matt."

I got up quickly, but Lana grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Aidan calm down!" I yelled again watching as the Cops came in.

"Mattie what are you do!" Lana yelled fighting to kept a grip on me.

"I can get her to calm down." I said back.

"You'll get burn to crisp." Lana yelled.

I mangled to get free from Lana, I ran towards Aidan tears coming out.

"Aidan pleases!" I yelled as the flames came around me, tears started to come out of my eyes a single tear hit one of the flame.

Aidan looked up her warm amber eyes were now red. Ours eyes met, tears were free-falling from her eyes also. The flames started to start to go down and ultimately disappeared. She in front of me within seconds hugging me tight.

"Matt why would you put yourself in danger like that?" Aidan asked.

"You need to stop because you hurt anyone." I said softly back knowing tears were falling.

"Freeze!" One of the cops yelled with his gun pointed at Aidan.

I turned to stand in front of her.

"Matilda step away from the mutant." Another Cop said.

"Mattie do what they say." Aidan said. "I'm could…"

"No stop this now!" I yelled. "She shouldn't be arrest, those bullies that are so closed mind so be for if they pick on her this wouldn't have happen!"

"Matt please?" Aidan asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aidan," I said. "This is wrong."

The last time I saw before I felt a sudden pain from the back from my head was the cops were closing in.

**Time Lapse**

I woke up to feeling someone gently playing my hair. I open my eyes to see I was in the police station.

"You scared me Mei." I heard Aidan said.

I looked to see her. She smiled at me sweetly.

"What's Mei?" I asked softly.

"It means little Sister Chinese," She said. "That's what you are to me Matt a little sister."

"Aren't we the same age?" I asked.

"Technical," She said. "But I'm a few months older."

Which cause me to laugh a little at it.

"What happen?" I asked.

"One of the cops hit in the back of the head." Aidan said back.

"How are you girls doing?" I heard officer Murphy asked.

Officer Murphy was a the sheriff, he was older man in his mid sixty with a reducing hairline but his blue eyes still had a spark in them he was in a sheriff uniform.

"We okay sheriff Murphy." I said kindly.

He smiled at me and talked off.

"That's a weird man." Aidan said.

"He really nice man Aid," I said,

"He seems that way." Aidan said.

That when my call from mother natural became too much to hold.

"I'll be right back," I said. "Sheriff Murphy!"

"What's wrong Matt?" Aidan asked.

"I need to use the restroom." I said right as Murphy came over me.

"Yes Mattie?" He asked.

"I need to use the restroom please?" I asked. "You know I caused any problem."

"Of course Mattie," He said opening the cell door and let me out. "Come along Mattie." I let him lead me to the bathroom.

"Thank you again." I said.

"It's quite alright Mattie," He said. "I'll wait right here."

I quickly went in, as I was washing my hands the door was open and Sheriff Murphy came in.

"I'm just about done Sheriff Murphy." I said.

I was sudden throw up against the wall by him

"Sheriff?" I questioned.

He suddenly changed like transforming into a blue skin woman with red hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Shh," She said. "No need to scream little girl, I'm out going to kill you," I gave her a look silently pleading with her. "You don't know what you are, do you?"

I gave looking that her.

"No." I managed to whisper out.

"You will find out soon." She said.

I was thrown again the wall harder this time and stars started to appear, she did one more hit and I pass out.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 4 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's_**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

"**Childhood is a Short season" – Helen Hayes**

* * *

I smelt bleach that when I thought I was a hospital, I open my eyes to see I was right. There was a needle in my arm pushing liquids into my systems. I could hear steady breathing to my right I looked to see my mom sleeping peaceful. She looked like she had been through hell, her hair was sticking in random directions and she had black circle under her eyes plus her clothes looked slept in.

"Oh, good you're up." I heard a female voice said.

I looked right ahead of me to a female nurse. She looked young about 20 with long black hair pulled into a loose bun she had olive skin tone with light green eyes she was blue scrubs and white sneakers, like she clean them with bleach, no scratch that she did clean them with bleach.

"H… Hi."I cough out.

"Oh sweetie, don't try to talk," The nurse, said coming towards me. "You'll be out for a few days your throat is really quite dry, here" She poured me some water in a plastic cup and help me drink some down.

It when down, but I kept coughing a little. I nodded thanks to her.

"It's okay sweetie," The nurse said. "Just rest, I'll get the doctor for you."

I nodded at her, and she quickly disappeared from my view. About five minutes later, the nurse came back with an older woman in the white doctor coat, her hair was brown with a small patch of grey, her eyes were brown, and she was taller than the nurse was.

"How is our little patient doing?" She asked.

"She just woke up Doctor Hayes." The nurse said.

"Matilda is ok if I check you out?" Doctor Hayes asked.

I just nodded she came over to me with the nurse.

"You're vitals looked well," Doctor Hayes said. "I got to shine a light in your eyes to see how your pupils reaction to it okay?" I nodded again, she bought out a small flashlight and turn it on and started to bought it to my eyes. "Will you please follow my finger?" I follow her finger; she did it for a good few minutes. "Well that is okay. It look like you've heal up pretty good."

I nodded back.

"Mattie?" I heard my Mom sleepy voice.

I quickly looked to see her waking up.

"Good morning Miss. Hawley," Doctor Hayes said.

"Oh good morning Doctor," Mom said. "I'm sorry for just waking up but how is Mattie?"

"Well to tell you Mattie is fine," Doctor Hayes said. "Apart from being a little dehydrated she okay."

"That's good," Mom said. "When can we get her out of here?"

"She needs to be mentor for the night," Doctor Hayes said. "But with the way she's going she can be discharge tomorrow."

"That's great." Mom said.

"It is." I said back.

"Take it easy with your voice." Mom said.

"No it's better if she used her voice," Doctor Hayes said. "And if she drinks more water and eat a little something."

"Okay." Mom said.

"I'll send up some food for you Matilda." Doctor Hayes said

"Thank you Doctor." Mom said.

After Doctor Hayes left, Mom came me a look.

"How are you feeling Mattie?" Mom asked.

"I'm good," I said. "I need some water."

"Good ahead," Mom said. "Will you tell me what happen at the police station?"

"I'd rather not now mom," I said. "I would rather not talk about it that all."

"Okay sweetheart," Mom said back. "I need to warn you about something."

"What?" I asked.

"There are people in town that are not happy about to standing for your friend," Mom said.

"Let them talk," I said. "Stick and stones but words with not hurt me."

"I know that dear," Mom said. "That's why I love you so much but"

"But what?" I asked.

"There are some parents that are calling for you to be kick out of the school." Mom said.

"But I didn't cause any thing." I said.

"Well Bella is saying you egged Aidan on." Mom said.

"She's lying through her butt." I said back getting angry.

The water jug suddenly fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I banged the jug god damn."

"Just clam down dear." Mom said.

"I am clam," I said. "I'm just annoyed that Bella is lying through her butt."

"I know sweetly," Mom said. "We've figure this out."

"Where is Mia?" I asked.

"Your father is refusing to bring her to visit you," Mom said. "Even through Mia is missing you like crazy and wants to see you."

"It's alright mom." I said.

Time Lapse

I was discharge from the hospital as Doctor Hayes said. They let me sneak out the back entry, I found out that Bella's mother was out in front with other mothers that didn't want me to around they kids. As we pulled up to the house, I saw there was a spray paint on the house saying "Mutant lover."

"Mattie, take a breath." Mom said.

"I know," I said back. "I know Mom."

Mom quickly got me inside, Ariana came running at us, and bark happily.

"See Ariana is happy to see you." Mom said.

I lean down to Ariana level, she open on me and started to lick me. There was a loud knock on the down.

Ariana bark at the door.

"Clam down Ariana." I said.

"Sweet why don't you and Ariana go upstairs and relax." Mom said.

"Sure," I said. "Come on Ariana."

I walked upstairs with Ariana happily following me. As I entered my room, the bed was made as if normal with my light teal walls had a calming effect on me, the dark furniture set off the light walls, and the two windows had blue curtains the desk-faced one of the window with random things on it. The chair had a small craving of a flower and rain drop, a few famed photos were hanging on the walls. The dresser was right next to the closet. Ariana had her own dog bed by the other window.

"Yes can I help you?" I heard Mom asked.

"Where's the mutant lover?" I heard a male voice asked back.

"I think you have the wrong house." Mom said back

"I heard the cops, she lives here," The male voice said back. "And she needs to see the truth that Mutants are evil."

"I believe that you should understand that my daughter has the right to believe in what she wishes to believe," Mom said. "And I also believe you should stop be so pig-headed and closed-minded."

I heard the door slammed in his face.

"This is not over your daughter will see the error of her ways!" I heard the male voice yelled.

I heard footsteps, coming upstairs and soft knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Mom asked.

"It's opened." I said back.

She opened the door and came in.

"I have a feeling you heard all of that." Mom said.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I know it's going to be hard Mattie," Mom said. "But you will become stronger from this craziest."

"I'll get over it," I said back. "Because I'm stronger than this."

Mom kisses my forehead, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll be down in a few." I said.

Mom then walked out, closing the door.

I started to growled, Ariana looked up at me I grabbed a pillow and threw it, and it slammed into the wall.

"God this is stupid." I growled. "Why are people so freaking stupid."

Ariana got up from her bed, came over to me, jumped up, and started to rub her wet nose onto my cheek she gave a little bark.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard Mom called.

"Let's go." I said

Time Lapse

As we reached, the school there was people with signs, and circling the main entryway. I was wearing black jeans with a light green hooded sweater and black converse.

"Mattie head down." Mom said suddenly.

I quickly drop my whole body, so nobody could see me hopefully.

"Can I pick my head up now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mom said. "We're safe for now, now promise me to keep your head down and not fall for their words."

"I know Mom." I said.

I pulled my hood up over my head, jumped out of the car, and ran inside the building. I kept my hood up as I walked through the building heading for my home room. I was silently making myself ready for the craziest that was going to happen.

"Matilda Hawley!" The teacher called.

I just raised my hand not caring.

"Mutant lover!" One of the kids yelled.

"Get lost you freak!" Another yelled.

I acted as if I was a stone.

"Children!" The teacher yelled. "Stop this."

They finally shut up I just smirked.

"I don't want her in any of my classes!" One of the girls in the room yelled.

"Mattie would you mind?" The teacher asked.

"Nope," I said getting up from my seat. "I'll head to the library."

"Thank you Mattie." The teacher said.

I quickly left the room, and headed down to the library. Half way there, I was grabbed and pulled into one of the girl's bathroom. I looked to see you pulled me in to see Rae. I relaxed, She turn me around to face her.

"I've never seen them this crazy." Rae said.

She was wearing skinny jeans with a bright red top.

"I'd rather not talk about it Rae," I said. "Really I don't want to."

"Well did little Matte," Rae said. "You're front line news and some people are not happy about."

"Well we need to grin and bear it." I said back.

I decided to stay out of the café; I had no decided to deal with it.

I was hiding out in the library; I was hiding behind a large bookcase, when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I get myself ready for anything that was going to happen.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 5 please be nice and review but please be kind about it. **

**One of my Mom best friend just suddenly died could you please just pray for her and the family thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's_**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

* * *

That when the principal appeared.

"There you are Miss. Hawley." He said.

"Yes sir?" I asked looking up at him.

"A word please?" He asked.

"Of Course, sir." I said getting up from my stop; follow him to his office.

"I'm sorry to say this Miss. Hawley but with the group of mothers and fathers that are hounding me about you," The Principal said. "I have to expel you from this school."

"What?" I asked annoyed. "You're letting a bunch of closed mind people decided the fate of a kid who decided to help a mutant from hurting other students."

"I'm sorry Miss. Hawley but my hands are tied here." The Principal said.

"I need to clean out my locker then," I said deathly clam "And I want you call my mother to pick me up."

"Of Course Miss. Hawley," The Principal said. "I'll call her."

"Thank you." I said, pissed off I walked off I headed up to my locker.

The anger was coming through my body; I could hear the blood rushing through my ears. Suddenly a water fountain behind me imploded. I froze, scared of myself. I shake the fear off, headed towards my locker. I quickly did the lock and pulled the door open. I saw my books and stuff. I drop my bag, pulled it open; I started grabbing my books, threw them in the bag followed by the rest of my stuff. I slammed the door shut letting the sound ring through the walls. I march back towards the principal office, I looked that the water fountain and walked pass it.

As I came back to the office, Mom was waiting there with the look of pure anger.

"There you are Mattie," Mom said. "Let's go."

"Sure Mom." I said.

**Time Lapse**

"The only good mutant is a dead one!" A protest yelled through the T.V.

"Mattie why are watching that?" Mom asked.

"It not my fault I'm bore mom." I said.

"I know sweetly but things will get better soon." Mom said back giving me a side hug.

"I know, Mom," I said.

That when they was a knock on the door.

"Mattie go upstairs," Mom said. I simply just ran upstairs and went into my room, leaving the door open a crank to listen. "Hello can I help you?" I suddenly a loud bang on the ground, the smell of blood hit me at once.

"That's what you deserve for having a mutant lover daughter!" I heard Mr. White yelled. "Now where is that mutant lover herself?"

I suddenly grabbed my phone and hid in the closet, locking the door and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" I heard the operator asked

"Please send help my Mom been shot." I said quickly listing to hear Mr. White walking up the stairs.

"Is the gunman still in the house?" The operator asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "And he is getting closer to where I'm hiding."

"What your address?" The operator asked.

I quickly told her, as I headed another step.

"Please come quick?" I asked.

"There on their way," The operator said. "I'll stay on the phone with you till they arrived ok?"

"Thank you." I whispered back.

There were two more footsteps.

"Come out come out little mutant lover."I heard Mr. White sang out.

I kept myself quiet, he kept walking towards me, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Keep quiet." I whispered to myself.

There was a loud siren sound, and the sound like the door being kicked down.

"Police!" I heard them yelled.

"They just arrived," The operator said. "You're safe now."

"Thank you." I said.

I heard people running up the stairs.

"Freeze!" They yelled. "Drop the gun!"

"I'm only doing the town a favor by getting the mutant lover out of our hair forever!" I heard Mr. White yelled back.

"Drop the gun now!" They yelled back. I heard a metal thud hitting wood. "On your knees now!"

"I'll find the girl." I heard one of the cops said.

"The EMT's are here." I heard the other cop said.

The cop that was looking for me came to a stop in front my hiding stop.

"Sweetheart, it safe you can come out." I heard the cop said.

I slowly push the door to see the cop in the typical cop uniform, his gun wasn't out.

"Is my mom ok?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart she was shot in the leg," The cop said. "The EMT's are looking at her now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart," The cop said. "You can come out now it safe."

I crawled myself out from the closet to that it was Officer Smith.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in the waiting room in the hospital waiting to hear from the doctor. I kept tapping my finger against my knees, not relaxing at all.

"Relax." Mia said suddenly.

Yes, Mia and your Dad were there, because I could not be myself and Dad was still a legal guardian of me and Mia so were waiting. Dad was neat and orderly like normal. Green polo, black slacks with black Oxford shoes, while Mia was in clean jeans with a light blue sweater and brown boots.

"Family of Jess Hawley!" one of the doctor called.

Dad was up before I could get.

"Well?" Dad asked as Mia and I finally got there.

"She will be fine," The doctor said. "Thankfully the bullet was a through and through it didn't hit any bones."

"That's great." I said.

"She's needs to lay off her leg for a few days," The doctor said. "But then she will be good as new."

"Thank you, doctor." Dad said.

"Can we see her?" Mia asked.

"Yes you can," The Doctor said. "She is room 236 just tell the nurse that the station that your family ok."

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Come on Sis." Mia said grabbing my hand and started to drag me.

"Go ahead you two," Dad said. "I'll be right behind you."

I let Mia dragged me to the elevators the one that was open Mia quickly dragged me in and hit the button for the three floor. The bell rang and the doors opened, Mia grabbed my hand and we started too walked to main station where one of the nurses was writing something.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She took up and I realized that it the nurse that help me last time I was in the hospital. She looked and smiled at us.

"She's in Room 236," She said. "You can go right in."

"Thank you," I said. "Your father is right behind us."

"Okay." The nurse said.

We walked in the hospital room; Mom had her leg in a harness, she looked bored.

"Mommy!" Mia called running ahead me.

"Mia, what you doing here?" Mom asked. "I thought you wouldn't allow to visit me."

"When you got shot and taken to the hospital," I said coming into the room. "Dad this is one of my guardian so he got called and took us here."

"Okay then," Mom said patting on the bed. "Now both of you come here and sit down."

Mia quickly sat down on the bed, while I took one of the chairs, leaning back in the chair.

"Matt's what happened?" Mom asked. "I remember opening the door then nothing till the EMT's arrived."

"Well after you got shot by Mr. White I might add," I said. "I ran into my room and called 911, and the cops finally came and took down Mr. White and the EMT's got you into the hospital and Dad got called that why Mia's here."

We heard footsteps and turned to see Dad coming in.

"How are you feeling Jess?" Dad asked.

"Apart from being shot," Mom said. "I'm just peachy, Charles."

Which caused Mia and I too laugh a little, Mom just smirked while Dad gave us a look to shut up which cause us to laugh more.

"Oh let them laugh them laugh Charles," Mom said back.

"It's not funny Jess," Dad said. "It's not right to laugh at people who are hurt."

"Dad relaxes." I said rolling my eyes and Mia kept laughing.

"See this is why Matilda is a bad influence on Amelia." Dad said.

"You need to allow Mia to be a kid." Mom said back.

"No, she needs to learn responsibility." Dad said back.

"No Charles," Mom said. "She needs to be a child!"

I gave Mia a look, she nodded we quickly got up.

"Mia and I are going to the bathroom," I said. "And please went we get back stop the fighting."

"Ditto!" Mia shouted as we headed towards the Bathroom. "God I hate went they fight like that."

"I know the feeling." I said. "How is school?"

"Great apart from being bully; because my sister is a mutant lover." Mia said.

"I'm sorry Mia." I said.

"No it's fine." Mia said.

"Well I can top that," I said. "I got kick out of school."

"Damn." Mia said.

"Excuse me?" We heard a female voice.

We turned to see the nurse.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering where are you two going?" She asked.

"We're just walking," I said. "Our Parents are fighting and we can't stand it anymore."

"Oh," The nurse said. "But could you both please go back there? Some of the other patients are getting worry."

"Of Course." Mia said grabbing my hand and dragging me back to Mom's room.

**Time Lapse**

I was thankful that I was going back home, the cops had been they thing and cleared the house. We pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"Are you sure that I can't have you stay with Mia and me?" Dad asked.

"I'll be fine Dad," I said. "I know not to let anyone I don't know inside."

"I know," Dad said. "But please be careful."

"I will Dad," I said as I got out of Dad's car, and gently shut the door, and gave a wave and headed inside to see Ariana come tail waving like crazy. "Hey girl."

With Ariana I felt like I could take on anyone, suddenly water started to flying down from the sink causing me to laugh and Ariana just looked at me; I just smiled that her.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 6 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

** Dragon Slayer bye the book Tuskibop Alinthrada Gamergirl Thanks for the Alert. **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" I asked.

"No I'm good really," Mom said as she was lying on the couch. "Just relax."

"I know," I said sitting down in one of the armchairs. "I just worry."

"Don't be worried I'm healing, in one week," Mom said. "I'll be back on my feet and we can start looking at schools for you."

"I know," I said back. "I still don't think its fair that a mob could decide the fate of a kid who did nothing wrong."

"I know sweetheart it's not fair," Mom said. "But things will get better."

"I hope so." I said as Ariana came in barking at us.

"Could you please take her for her walk?" Mom asked.

"Sure," I said. "Ariana get your leash."

Ariana barked happily and came holding her purple leash in her mouth.

"Good girl," Mom said. "Now sit."

Ariana quickly sat; giving me her leash, I attached it to her black spiky collar. She started to wiggle her tail.

"I'll be back after the walk." I said.

"Enjoy it Ariana." Mom said as I let Ariana dragged me out of the house.

"Alright Ariana were going to take the wood path." I said.

As we walked back, I noticed how some people gave me a look of disapprove. I refused to give them what they wanted, a fight.

"Look it's the mutant lover." I heard one of them say.

"Yeah it's the freak." Another say.

I bit back my tongue wanting to tell them to shut up. I kept walking; we finally got back home, there was a fancy car in front of the house. I gave Ariana a look and she gave me one back. We went in any way, still trying to figure out who parked in front of us.

"Mom I'm home," I called out. "Ariana was walked."

"I'm in the living room," I heard Mom say back. "Can you please come here?"

"Sure Mom," I said back. "Ariana go to bed."

I quickly walked into the living room, to see an older man in a wheelchair he was dressed formally he had no hair, but I had a good feeling from him. Next to him was a younger Woman with bright red hair and green eyes, she was dress in a long skirt and a white blouse.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello," The older man said. "You must be Matilda."

"Yes sir." I said getting the feeling to be respectful to these people.

"Mr. Xavier and Dr. Grey heard about what happened to you at your old school," Mom said. "They want to offer you a place that there school."

"I would like to say thank you greatly for the offer," I said. "I will be happy to attend your school."

"That is excellent," Mr. Xavier said. "We have spoken with your mother and we both agree you should come to the school soon, but I can understand you want to make sure your mother is well."

"Mr. Xavier if you allow me." Mom said.

"Of Course, Ms. Hawley." Mr. Xavier said.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier," Mom said. "We were thinking that in about a week."

"Oh, okay." I said.

**Time Lapse**

The day had finally arrived the day that mom and I would drive up to the school. To be honest I was terrified but happy at the same time, the girls gave me a farewell party. We were driving up in Mom's jeep; she gripped my hand as we came to a stop in front of an iron gate that had an X in the middle, A metal plaque that read Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters. I could see the school looked like a great castle; fear slipped through me, Mom looked at me.

"Calm down Matilda," Mom said. "You're going to be fine and safe here."

"I know Mom." I said.

The gate open and Mom drove in, in the circular courtyard. Has Mom pulled to a stop, the giant door was open and Mr. Xavier in his wheelchair can out with Dr. Grey right behind him. I took a breath and got out of the car with Mom. I pulled my green duffel over my shoulder.

Mr. Xavier smiled at us; we follow them into the school. I started to look around as we walked into Mr. Xavier's office.

"Well Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters Miss. Hawley." Mr. Xavier said.

"Thank you, sir." I said back. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"That must be Miranda," Mr. Xavier said. "Miss Greyson will be showing you and your mother to your dorm room and show you around the school."

The door was open and this Miranda Greyson had long blond hair and deep-set grey eyes she had a statuesque and thin build, She remind me of a beautiful statue. She was in a white short selves collar shirt and jeans, her feet were covered with black Toms.

"Hi," Miranda said offering me her hand. "You must be Matilda Hawley."

I shook her hand back.

"Come on," Miranda said. "I'll bring you to Matilda's room, you're in the room with me and Abigail Daly, who likes to be called Abby."

"At least I'll know two people. "I said.

Mom was carrying some of my stuff while I was carrying the rest. We were walking through a hallway; Miranda came to a stop in front of a door with the number twenty in gold.

"This is our humble home," Miranda said pulling out a key quickly opening the door. "Come on in."

I walked in after Miranda to see a good size room, with three beds with two of them being taken the bed that was left was facing the windows and was just a mattress. All three beds had an iron bed frame. The walls were painted a pale peach color, there were three desks in different spots, a large vanity was right by the door but next to the vanity was a large storage cube, with various boxes. Next to the bed was a tall dresser.

"Well this is nice." Mom said walking in after me.

"Mom let me…" I said only to get cut off by Mom.

"It's okay I got it." Mom said back.

"Your Bed is the empty one," Miranda said.

"I figure that much." I said back.

Miranda just smirked at me.

"Abby should be along in a few," Miranda said. "I'll let you and your mom get you settled."

"Thank you Miranda." Mom said "I'm at peace that my daughter has you as a dorm mate."

"You're quite welcome." Miranda said walking out of the room.

"Well let's get you unpacked." Mom said.

I just smiled at her, and we started to unpack. Mom quickly made the bed as I started to unpack my clothes. The unpacking last about a hour, the feeling of being alone was coming out.

"Honey it's going to be okay," Mom said hugging me. "Oh I have to give you something."

She pulled out a small item, which was a grey heart pendant with a silver chain.

"Mom its beautiful." I said as she gently placed it in my hand.

"It was around your neck when we adopted you." Mom said.

"Thank you mom," I said back. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart," Mom said. "It's going to be okay."

"I know but I'm still going to miss you." I said hugging her.

"I know but I love you." Mom said back.

I just smiled at her; and hugged her again.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 7 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**********_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

___Italic means thinking or thoughts_

**bakacoconut69, .313, and pikachucat thanks for the alert and fav **

**syrac123747 thanks for the Fav.**

* * *

As Mom left, I walked back to my room with Miranda, I wanted get some time to myself.

"I'll let you get used to the room and school." Miranda said as we reached the room.

"Thanks Miranda." I said.

"Call me Mira." Miranda said.

"Thanks." I said walking in and started put shoes in the footlocker.

The door was open and a girl came in.

"Well Matilda I'm Abby," The girl said. She had long black hair that had a slight curl to it. Her eyes were light grey that remind of the moon, her nose also remind me of hawk. She was in dark colors I mean in skinny black jeans with a dark grey long sleeve undershirt with a black t-shirt over it. Black converse covered her feet. "And I want to welcome you to Xavier school."

"Thanks," I said. "Call me Matt's or Mattie."

"Come on I'll show ya around the school." Abby said.

"Sure," I said. "Just in a few seconds, just need to put this in the footlocker."

"Get moving," Abby said. "We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

I rolled my eyes, as I threw the shirt in the footlocker.

"Alright," I said. "I'm done now we can go."

"Finally," Abby said getting up from her bed. "Shall we go?"

"Lead on." I said.

Abby smirked at me, and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. As she dragged around the mansion, I saw the mansion was beautiful.

"Come on I want you to meet some people." Abby said still dragging me.

"Calm down Abby," I said back. "I'm coming."

She dragged me into the back patio where a giant basketball court with random wooden benches pass the benches were gardens. Abby took me running down a path, pass a giant tree we kept going down the path until we came to a stop in a rose garden, where a group of teenagers were sitting over talking.

"I'm just saying The Beatles are a better band then the Stones." A Guy said.

"Come on meet Paul." Abby said dragging me through the group of teenagers. As we got closer, Abby was smiling.

"This is Paul Daly," Abby said, placing a hand on a Guy shoulder, he turned to show that he had short red hair; he was avenger height. He was wearing ripped up blue jeans with a forest green t-shirt with the same color converse.

"Oh, Hey." Paul said turning to show that his eyes were light green. I noticed that Paul had a slight English accent.

"Hey Paul this is Matilda," Abby said. "She's new here."

"Oh welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted youngster." Paul said offering a hand I quickly shake it.

"Thanks." I said back.

"What's your gift?" Paul asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh," Paul said. "Right your new here, I meant what's your mutant ability?"

"Oh, I got it," I said. "I control water I guess."

"Oh that's cool," Paul said. "I mean you could parable control people, I mean people are two-third water."

"I never through, like that." I said.

"Now Pauly, don't put those ideas in her head." Abby said.

"I didn't do anything." Paul said back causing me to laugh.

A bell went off,

"What with the bell?" I asked.

"It just means dinner is ready," Abby said. "Come on let's eat."

"A word of warning," Paul said as we followed Abby. "When Abby is hungry best thing to do is get out of her way."

"Great advice." I said back as we followed Abby back to the mansion. We followed the giant crowd of students.

"See the girl with purple streaks in her hair." Paul said using his head.

"Yeah," I said back. "What about her."

"Her name is Toni short for Antonia Smith," Paul said back. "She was the last new girl she can to us as a runaway, her parents were crazy religion, and they nearly kill her, she ran from home with the clothes on her back."

"So she made it here?" I asked.

"Yeah but the thing is she is a really powerful mutant," Paul said. "So Professor Xavier sent Professor Summer and Munroe to get her."

"So what her gift?" I asked.

"Well it's not my place to tell you about another's gift or power," Paul said. "It's an unwritten taboo."

"A good thing to know," I said. "But what the point of telling me this?"

"You're new to the school and new at being a mutant," Paul said. "You need to learn the ropes of the school."

"So teach me." I said smirking.

"Do I hear some cockiness love?" Paul asked.

"Maybe I'm or maybe I'm not." I said.

"It's going to be fun with you being here." Paul said.

I just smiled at him as we reach where the café was, the large room was filled numerous tables. I saw that the food was in a buffet style. Abby saw us and waved at us.

"Come on." Paul said as we walked in. Abby disappeared from my view again. We finally got our food, Paul lead me to a circular table. "I'll be back; I'll grabbed some sliver wear for us. The girls will be along in a few."

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey it's not a problem." Paul said smiling at me and disappeared from view, I started to looked around, they were a lot of kids here, as I looked around I saw Abby and walked that her, she saw me and came towards me. That when I realized it wasn't Abby the reason why this Abby was in a plaited black skirt and light blue blouse.

"Abby?" I question to "Abby".

"I'm not Abigail," "Abby" Said. "I'm her sister Grace best if you remember that."

"Grace leave Matt's alone." I heard Abby voice. I turned to see Abby and Miranda walking towards us.

"So this is the new girl Matilda." Grace said.

"Yeah so what if I'm the new girl?" I asked standing up.

"You need to learn a few things new girl." Grace said.

"So what are these things that I need to know," I said getting into her face. "I just see a little queen bee that needs to be squawk."

"Oh, we have a rebel in our mitts." Grace said. "Listen and listen good if you mess with me I will make your life here a living hell, understand."

"Bring it!" I growled.

"Okay the two of you need to breathe," Abby said. "Grace get lost."

"Watch it sister or do I need to call Mummy and Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Just get lost." Abby said.

"Fine this is not over." Grace said.

I gave her the evil eye back. Her and her group of idiots walked away.

"Sorry about Grace," Abby said. "She, all high and mighty."

"I hate those people." I muttered.

"Try living with her." Abby said. "She my parents' favorite and she let go to her head."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"But she's going to mess you now." Miranda said.

"Let her come." I said. "I had one of those types back at my old school."

Paul was suddenly next to us.

"So I'm guessing you met Grace?" Paul asked sitting down next to me.

"Sadly," I said. "I'm sorry Abby that she's your sister."

"No big," Abby said. "Let's eat."

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 8 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**************_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

**************_Don't hate me for it being short._**

* * *

"Come on Mattie we have to get to class." Abby said.

"Go away." I said sleepy from my bed.

It had been 3 months since was here and this was the normal.

"Mattie you have five minutes to get up or Abby's is going to teleport in your Pj's in the pool." Miranda said.

"Fine," I said pushing myself from my bed. My Pj's were a black oversize t-shirt and a pair of purple pj pants. "I'm up."

"Good," Miranda said. "Get dress."

"I'm going." I said crawling out of bed, and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, and pulled on a clean black tee.

"Look alive." Abby said as she threw my shoes at me; I quickly catch them and pulled them on.

Abby grabbed my hand and dragged out to the café, with Miranda walked after us laughing.

**Time Lapse**

"So what was the religion of the Greeks?"Professor Munroe asked. I shot up my hand. "Yes Matilda."

"Well It was mainly a lot of gods but it other term is hellenismos." I said back.

"Very good Matilda," Professor Munroe said. "Can anyone tell what the twelve main gods were?"

Abby shot her hand up. "I know."

"Then go ahead Abby." Professor Munroe said.

"Well, there is Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite," Abby said. Breathing hard. "Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, and finally Hera."

I just smiled at her.

"Well done Abby," Professor Munroe said as the bell went off. "Alright class please read the rest of the chapter."

I pushed my book in my bag, threw it over my shoulder and followed Abby out of the room.

"We are so going to ace that test with you and me together studying." Abby said happily.

"Whatever, you say Abby." I said back rolling my eyes.

As we walked, Paul suddenly appeared.

"Hey Abby don't forget Doctor who is on tonight." Paul said happily.

"I know." Abby said happily back.

"What's Doctor Who?" I asked.

They both look at me.

"You don't know Doctor who?" They both asked me.

"No," I said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You have lived a shelter life." Paul said.

"Doctor Who is a science fiction show about an Alien that is called the doctor." Abby said.

"It is one of the best shows on T.V." Paul said.

"You're going to watch then," Abby said. "No if's ands or butt's."

"Yes ma'ma." I said back.

"Good girl." Abby said.

**Time Lapse**

"It's time." Abby said happily, as Paul quickly changed the channel to the right one. The opening credits started to say the least within in seconds I was hooked.

"Okay what's was that thing?" I asked after the show.

"Those things are called Daleks," Paul said. "They bit out of get the doctor forever."

"So the Doctor is good guy and the Daleks are bad?" I asked.

"You hit the nail on the head," Abby said. "I believe this is where we go are separate way."

We had reach the two hallways one lead to our dorms while the other lead to Paul's.

"Good night girls," Paul said. "See you both in the morning."

We went are ways, I smirked at the look on Abby from watching Doctor Who.

"Looks who here the rebel and the traitor." I heard Grace's voice.

Abby gave me a look I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

Grace came into view in a blue nightgown with pink curlers in her hair. I bit back a laugh.

"We're just heading to our bedroom," Abby said. "Is that a problem or something?" "Oh it's not a problem." Grace said.

"Grace come back in," I heard another girl said. "You're letting the cold in."

"I'm coming Jessalyn," Grace said.

I gave Abby a look, and she nodded we quickly made our disappearing act quickly making it back to our room.

"She's planning something." Abby said quickly.

"So Maddie how did you like Doctor who?" Miranda asked who her pj were, and sitting on her bed reading.

"While it's different," I said back. "But I like it."

**Time Lapse**

"Paul what the heck?" I asked angrily as Paul ran off with the ring that my mom had just gave me those her letter, which was a large black lace like stench ring. I ran after him. "Paul give me my ring back." We ran through the school.

"You have to catch me then!" Paul yelled and took off flying.

I growled at him, and kept running after him trying to grab hold of his leg or anything I had enough. I launched myself at him; I got a grip of his knee. Paul suddenly freak out which may him lost his thought and we both crashed, hitting into a wall. I hit it harder then Paul, I yelp out from the pain.

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm really sorry." Paul said.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked still in pain.

"Your arm," Paul said. "It's…."

"It's what?" I asked looking down to my arm to see it was turned the wrong way. "Oh," I suddenly saw black and pass out.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 9 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

******************_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

******************_I sorry it took me forever to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

"Matilda can you hear me?" I heard Dr. Grey voice. I open my eyes, and suddenly closed them again because of the light. "Matilda can you hear me?" She asked again.

"Yes Dr. Grey I can hear you." I muttered. "I can hear you."

I open my eyes and then were now used to the light, I saw that I was in a medical room; I started to push myself up, only to get push back down.

"Relax your safe," Dr. Grey said. "Can you remember what happen?"

"I remember chasing Paul and jumping on him then black." I said looking down at my arm seeing it was back in place.

"You don't remember falling and breaking your arm." Dr. Grey said.

"What?" I asked. "But my arm looks fine."

"I believe this is another part of your mutation." Dr. Grey said.

"Great." I muttered.

"Professor Xavier is waiting for you in his office to talk you and Mr. Daly about your reckless behavior." Dr. Grey said.

"I understand." I said.

**Time Lapse**

"So the punishment is when the new kid comes to the school, Paul and I are going to show them around." I said as we have are had our lunch. My arm was in an arm sling

"Yup." Paul said.

"That's all?" Abby asked. "I'd got into a screaming match with Grace and we had to clean the whole mansion."

"I guess it's because it my first mark." I said back.

"But you're still lucky." Abby said.

"So that why Mira was showing me around the school?" I asked.

"Yeah the reason was I got into a fight with Jessalyn Clark one of Grace annoying friend," Mira said. "It was a minor fight."

"She derived it," Abby said. "Jessalyn Clark is a total witch."

"Peace Abby," Mira said. "Can we please enjoy our lunch?"

"Fine." Abby muttered.

"We see who wears the pants in their relationship." Paul whispered to me causing me to laugh like crazy.

"Oh shut up both of you." Abby said which cause Paul and me to laugh harder.

Abby gave us a look. I just shook my head and got up to get more napkins, a plate of ketchup and mustard was thrown on my shirt. I looked to see who had the plate was a girl with long dark black hair and light eyes she had a sinister smiled across her face. She was dress to the nines in name brands in a pleaded blue skirt and cream-colored blouse, with black ballet slippers.

"Oops," I heard a singsong voice. "I didn't see you there sorry."

I bit back growl, and pushed pass her heading towards the dorm as soon I as was away from everyone angry tears fought there out. I kept walking to the dorm, as I entered the dorm the tears were falling freely now.

"How dare they?" I asked myself knowing that my eyes were getting red. "They are going down now." I pulled my destroy shirt off and dropped it to the ground. As the shirt hit the ground all my moral side snapped, a deep growl came from my throat. The door was throw open, I yelp and landed hard on the ground. Miranda and Abby heads popped in and saw what was before them.

"Oh sweetie," Miranda said getting to my level and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay."

Abby closed the door and join in the hug.

"They need to go down now." I muttered into the hug.

"We know," Abby said back. "But we to do it secretly."

"You in?" Miranda asked.

"What do you think?" I asked back.

**Time Lapse**

"Alpha are you in position?" Abby whispered to Miranda.

"Yup the clone in position." Miranda whispered back.

"Matt's you're up." Abby whispered to me.

"Got it." I whispered back as I walked up to the door and bang on the door and ran hiding by a wall, waiting for Grace's face to appeared, the door was pulled open and Grace ugly face appeared.

"Who was it?" I heard Jessalyn asked aloud.

"I have no idea." I heard Grace said back and closed the door.

I gave Abby a look, and she smirked at me as her eyes went black followed by group high-pitched scream and the door was suddenly open and Grace, Jessalyn, and two other girls ran out. I bit back a laugh, Miranda head popped out of the Grace's room, I give her the thumps up, and she nodded. The way we are going to get them by changing, there shampoo with frosting. It was about ten minutes later when I heard Grace's footsteps. I did a low whistle and Mira face popped out; she gave me a look and I quickly nodded. She nodded back, I quickly walked away already knowing that Mira clone was gone. I sat in the dorm smiling, the three of us hi-five each other. As I when to get ready for bed, there was loud bang on the door, Abby and I shared a look, Abby went to get the door as she open the door a bright blast of light appeared and Abby yelped and cover her eyes.

"How dare you?" I heard Grace annoying voice.

"What are you talking about Grace?" I asked getting annoyed.

"You know what you did." Grace said holding up a shampoo bottle.

"Uh, it's a bottle of shampoo," I said looking at her blankly.

"No it's not, it full of frosting," Grace growled. "I know you lot did it."

Abby got in her face. "Where you're proof?" She growled back.

I pushed myself into the middle of them.

"Stop it both of you." I said holding them both back.

"Going to pay for this." Grace said.

"Hey Grace tell your friend Jessalyn to stop being a total witch," I said. "Oh wait she is one already."

Grace looked like she was going to blow up.

"That plate of ketchup and mustard is just the start." Grace said smiling evil at us and walked away.

"Should we worry?" I asked.

"I think Grace just declared war on us." Abby said.

"Great," I said. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 10 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**********************_disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

**Helfyk thanks for the alert, and everyone that came a great reviews thanks a lot.**

* * *

As the alarm bell went off, I pushed myself up slowly preparing myself for hell from Grace. I pulled on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt at I did not care if stuff got on me. Abby pulled on her normal outfit black jeans and grey t-shirt.

"Ready?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

Abby pulled the door open to see nothing.

"She's lying in wait." Abby said.

We kept walking, I had a sicken feeling that she was going to do something in front of everyone. As we entered the café, the energy was full of worry I suddenly hear the sound of flying plates. I pulled Abby down as plates of food meet in the middle where Abby and I were standing a few seconds before.

"How did you hear that?" Abby asked.

"No idea." I said back, I looked to see Grace's shocked face.

I gave her a smirk face and dragged Abby with me.

**Time Lapse**

I was walking from history class Grace tried to get me in the face, I heard it and got out-of-the-way and she hit Jessalyn instead there both crashed to the ground covered in flour. I just rolled my eyes and walked off. Knowing that Grace and Jessalyn looked like fools.

"Matilda," I heard Dr. Grey said.

I turned to see her, she was leaning out of her classroom, and she was grey pencil skirt with a red blouse with black heels.

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" I asked.

"Could I have a word?" She asked.

"Sure." I said walking into her classroom.

"May I ask what that was?" Dr. Grey asked.

"What?" I asked playing stupid.

"The argument between Miss. Daly, Miss. Clark and yourself?" She asked.

"The two of them have decided to make my life a little crazy," I said. "Jessalyn began the know thing by throwing ketchup and mustard on my shirt."

As Dr. Grey was about to say something but then gave a blanked look.

"Perhaps we should continue this talk later, Professor Xavier just call me." Dr. Grey said.

"I understand." I said, as Dr. Grey quickly walked out of the classroom.

Abby appeared and gave a look. "Should I ask?" She asked.

"Dr. Grey knows." I said to her.

"Great we're doomed." Abby said as we walked to the café.

"Ready to see what the craziest are up to now?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Abby asked smirking at me.

We quickly walked into the café again and nothing happen. Abby and I shared a look.

"Don't let your guard down." I muttered.

"Ditto, there." Abby muttered back.

As we walked towards the table that we always eaten at the ground gave a shake, I noticed I was the only one that may a face at Abby.

"Should I ask?" I asked Abby.

She smirked at me.

"Right you don't know about the black bird," Abby said. "It's what the X-Men fly to get other mutants."

"For real?" I asked.

"Yup," Abby said. "That thing is fast."

"Sweet." I said.

"There you two are." I heard Paul.

We turned to see Paul and Mira were waving at us.

**Time Lapse**

"Mattie wake up," Mira said to me. "I have cool news."

"Mira five more minutes." I said back sleepy.

"Nope get up now," Mira, said back pushing to shake me. "I will draw on you."

"Fine," I muttered. "I'm getting up."

"Good," Mira said. "Now to get Abby up."

"You're on your own," I said climbing out of bed. I noticed that she was in a white shirt with a green vest over in and in blue jeans with a pair of black flats. "What the good news?"

"We have a new kid meaning Paul and you have to show her around." Mira said.

"Forgot about that," I said making my bed. "Name?"

"She's goes by the name Rouge." Mira said shaking Abby.

"Really?" I asked. "Do you know her gift?"

"No idea." Mira said. "And remember the thing Paul said."

"We can't ask others the person has to tell us themselves." I said rolling my eyes.

I started to look for an outfit.

"Wear something nice." Mira said.

"Yes Mom." I said sarcastic.

"You're a riot." Mira said back rolling her eyes.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, clean purple t-shirt, followed by my black converse.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect." Mira said.

Mira managed to get Abby to get up and put on clean outfit.

"Now girls let go get food," Mira said. "And Mattie after you're done eating your suppose go to Professor Xavier office with Paul."

"Understood." I said back rolling my eyes at her again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." Mira said.

Causing me to laugh while walking into the café. Paul was waiting in his normal outfit, which were blue jeans with a green t-shirt and green vans.

"Morning girls." He said.

"Morning Paul." We said back.

"So we have to show the new girl around." Paul said as we eat.

"Eat with your mouth close." I said at him.

Paul sticks his tongue at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come on Mattie we should go meet the new girl." Paul said.

"Fine," I said. "See you guys later."

I let Paul drag me along to the Xavier office. Paul gave the door a knock.

"It's open." I heard Professor Xavier voice.

Paul pulled the door open, and we walked in to see a teenager with long brown hair, and black hooded jacket, and jeans.

"This is Rouge," Professor Xavier said, I noticed he was nice navy blue suit with an orange tie. "I was hoping that you two could show her around the campus."

"Not a problem," Paul said. "It's nice to meet you Rouge."

"Thank you." Rouge said, I noticed at she was wearing leather gloves.

"This is Matt's." Paul said for me.

"So Rouge did you like tour of the mansion?" I asked.

"Yes Thanks again." Rouge said.

"So do you mean help finding your dorm room?" I asked.

"Yes actually." Rouge said.

"Can I see the paper?" I asked. She handed me the paper, she gave me a look from her dark brown eyes. "You're in room 22 you're right next to me."

"Really?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah that's what it looks like," I said. "If you want I can show where it is."

"Thank you." Rouge said.

"It's not a problem at all," I said back. "Come along, I see you in class Paul."

"Later girls." Paul said and disappeared.

"Sorry about him," I said as we walked through the school heading towards the dorms. "He's a little crazy," Rouge gave me a small smile as we reached the dorm hallway, and reached the dorm 22. "Here we go dorm 22."

"Thank you." Rouge said.

"Think nothing of it," I said back. "If you want you could eat with my group of friends, I mean if you want to."

"Thank you again." Rouge said.

I just smiled back.

**Time Lapse**

I sat next to Abby in Storm history class, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rouge was sitting in the back with Kitty and Jubilee. Storm was writing on the board, as we all heard ice hit the floor causing everyone to look at John.

"John." Storm said.

"Sorry." John muttered back.

I bit back a laugh; Abby just rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

**Ok that the end of chapter 11 please be nice and review this, but please be kind about it thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**************************_Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

* * *

Rouge had taken up my offer on lunch.

"So Rouge where you are from?" Mira asked.

"Um…" Rouge started to say.

"Mira be nice." I said to her. "Rouge you don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

"No it's okay Matt's," Rouge said. "I'm from Mississippi."

"Cool," Abby said. "So how are you feeling about the school?"

"It's nice." Rouge said.

"Well that's good." Mira said.

"It actually is good," Abby said. "It took Mattie three months to get used to the school."

"Really?" I asked Abby.

"Hey it's true." Abby said back.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Rouge asked Paul.

"Like an old married couple." I heard Paul said back.

Abby and I shared a look.

"We do not act like an old married couple Paul!" We both yelled at him, causing Paul to land on the ground laughing.

Mira just rolled her eyes at us. "Do ignore the craziest of these people that I call friends." She said.

Abby and I started snicker at her remark.

**Time Lapse**

Abby and I stood in Professor Xavier office, terrified, Grace and Jessalyn had just arrived with a smug look on their face. There were dressed in identical outfit, black pleated skirts, white collar shirts and blue flats.

"It seems that a series of unusual events have transpired," Professor Xavier said. "Would any of you like to tell me?"

"Uh, well Jessalyn started this whole thing by hitting me with a plate of ketchup and mustard on me," I said quickly. "And it because of this a prank war happened and it got of hand and for that I'm sorry."

"I had nothing to do with that!" Jessalyn shouted back.

I held back my tongue; I wanted to beat the crap out of this girl.

"Like hell!" Abby yelled back. "You did it!"

Abby went to tackle her; I gripped Abby's shoulder and shook my head.

"That right, all barks no bite." Grace said.

"That's it." Abby growled, trying to break free from my grip.

"Abby it's not worth it." I said calmly.

"It would seem there is underlining anger between the four of you," Professor Xavier said. "I believe I might have the best method to end this anger," We follow Professor Xavier to the lower levels, and reached the danger room, Abby and Mira had told me the danger room is where most students learn to control their gifts, and how to use them for good. "I believe if all of you can take this anger it will help you all."

"Sure." Abby and I said.

"Professor Xavier you can't be positive about this," Jessalyn said. "Grace and I had nothing to do with this."

"Miss. Clark I already know that you threw the plate," Professor Xavier said. "I was only hoping that you would come out and say it," Abby gave my shoulder a hit, causing me to smirk back. "I will allow you four an hour to get the anger out of your systems and do not want any more of these events understood."

"Yes Professor." We all said.

"Good." Professor Xavier said back.

We all walked into the danger room. Within seconds, Abby and Grace were in a fist fight. Jessalyn came running at me, adrenaline rushed through my veins, I grabbed the fist she came me a smirk and pain ripped through me I fell to my knees.

"Stay down." She said sweetly.

I growled in response, she frozen in shock as I shoot water at her sending her flying back heading towards Grace and Abby. She stop short of them, and ran at me again. She managed to get a grip of my face and gave me a large cut on my face, at quickly closed up and became nothing.

"Get a hidden talent." I said smiling.

"How?" Jessalyn asked.

"Lucky," I said back sending her flying back. "Stay down."

I knew that someone was in the control room watching this. Grace and Abby were going at it like crazy, Grace suddenly started to pull Abby hair, which cause Abby to scream and suddenly a large shadow hand came out of nowhere and slam Grace sending into the ground.

"Feel better?" Abby asked spotting a black eye.

"What do you think?" I asked back looking that Grace and Jessalyn in pain.

**Time Lapse**

As we left the danger room, Professor Xavier was waiting. "Matilda I word?"

"Abby you can make it back to the dorm?" I asked.

"Easily," Abby said. "Go."

"Yes Professor Xavier." I said.

"I was surveillance the fight," Professor Xavier said. "I noticed how the cut on your face heal and disappeared Dr. Grey had told me that regenerative was another part of your mutation."

"Yes Professor it is," I said. "But I have no idea who in my family would have as much as I know I'm the only mutant in my family."

"I understand," Professor Xavier said. "Is it alright with you if Dr. Grey takes a blood sample to see if we can find your birth parents."

"Really?" I asked.

"I understand if you do not wish to know," Professor Xavier said. "I can understand."

"If it all the same with you Professor Xavier I would be alright with the blood sample." I said.

"That is excellent," Professor Xavier said. "We will do it right now if that is alright with you?"

"Sure." I said I followed Professor Xavier into the lab where Dr. Grey was waiting.

"I see that Matilda said yes," Dr. Grey said. "If you don't mind if you hopped on the metal bed."

"Tell me when you're done," I said. "I'm not a fan of needles."

I easily hopped up and held out my right arm, allowing Dr. Grey to find a vein. I turned my head as she put the needle into my skin.

"And we're done." Dr. Grey said as she put a cotton ball on my arm.

"Thanks," I said. "I can make it back to my dorm easily."

"Have a good night." I heard Dr. Grey and Professor Xavier said.

As everyone was sleeping peaceful, I was still awake staring at the ceiling thinking. "_Would the blood test find my birth parents, are they still alive, are they both mutants,_" I thought. "_Who do I take after do I look more like Mom or Dad._"

I heard a scream, making me jump.

"Help me!" I heard someone shouted. "Somebody Help!"

I started to run, as I reached where the crowd was, I looked in to see Rouge touching some person, veins were appeared on the person's face and Rouge's back as three holes were slowly closing. Professor Summer, Dr. Grey and Professor Storm pushed through us and hit the lights. Rouge pulled her hand back the person dropped to the ground and started to have a convulsion.

"Scott, grab a pillow." Dr. Grey said running the person aid.

"It was an accident." Rouge said and started to walk towards us, everyone parted for her like the red sea, I gave Rouge it will be okay look.

I quickly when back to my room, as was everyone was to do, I lay back down and was thinking it over. "_I just saw Rouge's power in full power._" Sleep finally took over.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 12 please tell what you think but be nice. I have horrible news to tell my neighbor/Uncle just suddenly passed away could you please pray for his family. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

******************************_Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men people but I do own my Oc's._**

**Velbeth thanks for the alert add and syrac123747, and pikachucat thanks for the Reviews. **

* * *

Overnight Rouge had become the Pariah of the school, I was of the few that didn't treat her that way, I felt bad for her it was accident and a lot of the students were scared of her. I lay in a tree dressed in jeans with a green t-shirt, to read, I wanted some nature as I was reading. I had not relies that Rouge was sitting under me.

"Rogue." I suddenly heard Bobby nearly causing me to jump.

"Bobby." I heard Rouge said.

"Rogue, what did you do?" I heard Bobby asked. "They say that you're stealing other mutants' powers."

"No, No." I heard Rouge said back. "I borrowed his powers."

"You never use your power against another mutant." Bobby said clearly angry.

"I had no choice," Rouge said back. "No, you have to understand me."

"If I were you," Bobby said. "I'd get myself out of here."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Listen, the students are freaked," Bobby said. "Professor Xavier's furious, I don't know what he'll do with you. I think it'll be easier on your own. You should go."

Rouge suddenly got up and walked away. I easily climbed down and landed in front of Bobby.

"It was an accident Bobby you were there!" I yelled.

"You should mind your own business." Bobby said back to me still angry.

I growled at him, and ran after Rouge. I catch up to her.

"Rouge." I said loudly.

She turned to see me.

"I leaving there is nothing you can say will stop me." Rouge said fighting back tears. I followed her into the dorm.

"Just listen to me for a second," I said as Rouge pulled a bag out and started to throw clothes in. "What Bobby said was uncalled for, it was an accident."

"I don't care I'm leaving." Rouge said the tears were coming out now.

"Fine, but that least let me come with you to the train station and make sure you get on the train." I said.

"You could get in trouble through." Rouge said.

"Rouge you're my friend," I said back. "It would give me peace of mind that you're on the train."

"Really you're my friend?" Rouge asked.

"Duh," I said. "You're friend."

"I will be ready in ten minutes." Rouge said.

"Understood," I said quietly. "Meet me in the foyer I have Paul and Mira create some chaos."

"Are you sure you want to help me?" Rouge asked.

"Like I said before you're my friend." I said back once more.

"Deal." Rouge said.

I quickly move; needing to find one of the two lucky for me Mira was in the dorm room.

"I need a favor." I said.

"Say it and consider it done." Mira said.

"I need some chaos, get all the teachers focused." I said.

"Got it." Mira said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What the chaos for?" Mira asked.

"I'm helping a friend." I said back.

"Understood." Mira said.

She quickly walked back out of the room. I quickly changed, leaving my jeans on but pulled on a clean black shirt, jacket, and black beanie. I looked at my watch and quickly leave the room; heading for the foyer. Rouge was there in a long green jacket and large hood and black duffel bag. I could hear some chaos meaning Mira and Paul were helping me.

"We need to go," I said. "If you want to go."

**Time Lapse**

I stood next to Rouge as we looked that the train board. I had found out about the Guy that came with Rouge to the school with her Logan.

"The first train that is leaving, I'm going to take." Rouge said to me.

"…Now boarding on track Four." I heard P.A. said.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Rouge said to me. "Thank you for everything Matt."

"Think nothing of it," I said pulling something out of my pocket and pushed into Rouge gloved hand. "Keep it."  
Rouge pulled her hand away to see a 20-dollar bill.

"Matt I can't keep this." She said.

"No I'll know you're have something to get food with," I said. "Please be safe."

"Thank you again." Rouge said.

"Get going and don't miss the train." I said.

Rouge gave me a smile, I gave one back and headed back towards the mansion, I was suddenly grabbed from behind I started to fight back.

"Clam down Mei." I heard a voice I knew all too well.

I turned to face the person that grabbed me to see Aidan.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. "What are you doing here?"

I noticed that her hair was shorter than the last time I saw her. She was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, black converses she was pretty much in all black; the jacket was long going to her mid-thigh.

"I came to sure the plan goes to right," She said. "Now tell why you're here you should be back in Babylon with your Mom and dog."

"I got kicked out of school because I stood up for you," I said back. "The whole town went against me Mom was nearly killed because of some anti-mutant person because of this Professor Xavier offered me a place at his school I was just helping a friend get on a train."

"Wait," Aidan said. "If you go to Professor Xavier School that means you're a mutant."

"I guess." I said back.

She pulled me into a tight hug again.

"This is awesome," Aidan said. "You should help me fight those pig-headed non mutants."

"Whoa Aidan," I said pushing away from her. "Not all non mutants are bad I mean look at my mom and Rae."

"It's either us or them Mei." Aidan said, as her hand when alight with bright red flames.

"Hey can't we talk about this?" I asked raising my hands in surrender.

"Sorry Mei, I can't." Aidan said the fireball got larger and she suddenly threw it at me.

I jumped out-of-the-way; the plant was burning brightly that was behind me anger spiked through me I saw water droplets appeared on the tips of my fingers. I threw the water at her it sent her into the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Aidan," I said having water around my legs. "But I will if I have to."

"To bad." Aidan said as she suddenly jump on me and pulled me into a full nelson. I kept fighting her trying to break free, blue and red circles starting to appeared in my vision. I kept fight till darkness took over and my body gave out.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 13 please tell what you think but be nice.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Marvel, But I do own my oc's ok._**

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**_bookwormrdd thanks for the alert add and shin obin thanks for the fav add and Review. _**

* * *

_All I could see was darkness around me I tried to find a light; it came suddenly I was an old-looking living room. "She beautiful George really." I heard a male voice said _

"_I know my little lynx." I heard a female voice said back. _

I could feel that I was swaying back and forth. My best guess was I was on a boat or something like that.

"I know you're awake." I heard Aidan's voice.

I opened one eye to see Aidan was standing over me, and my thoughts were right I was on a boat. I went to grab at her but was not able to move; I looked down to see I was chained to chair. The blue skin woman suddenly appeared from the boat control. She gave me a look; I noticed the Rouge was right in front of me also chained. An older man came from the back; he was in dark grey outfit with a black belt, a cape induced. He looked at both of us and went to look at the statue of liberty.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" the older man asked.

"I've seen it." Rouge said.

"I first saw her in 1949," The older man said. "America was gonna be the land of tolerance, of peace."

"Are you going to kill me?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." The older man said.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because there is no land of tolerance there is no peace." The older man said. "Not here or anywhere else. Women and children whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power. Well, after tonight the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As Mutants, our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival." The roof was pulled off and I was met with a humanoid lion at us. "I'll understand if that comes as small consolation put her in the machine." The older man walked out of the cabin as the humanoid lion grabbed Rouge.

I started to fight to break free from the chains. The boat started to rock violently "Stop fighting." Aidan said gripping my arm.

"I'll raise it." I heard the older man said.

The boat was still rocking violently, Aidan started to gripped even harder on my arm starting to break off blood flow. I bit my tongue to deal with Aidan pain, the boat stop rocking. Aidan gave me a look and smirked.

"He is going to kill Rouge," I said. "Please Aidan stop this."

"Sorry Mei no can do," She said back. "It's the right thing."

"No it's not; he can't go and kill innocent people." I growled back.

"That man is Magneto a visionary in the mutant world Mei remember that." Aidan said.

I bit back a growled as the boat started to rock violently again, as fog started to roll in.

"Stop that or else." The blue skin Lady ordered

"Or what?" I asked back making the boat rock more.

I suddenly heard a loud pop and looked down to see a large gunshot hole in my chest.

"Or else." I heard the blue skin Lady said as the world went black and dead quiet.

**Time Lapse**

I heard the sound of the waves hitting something; I slowing open my eyes to see the night sky stars looking down at me. I felt wet; I looked to my side and was met with face full of water. I could see the lights of statue of liberty I need to get there; I started to swim towards it. The waves started to push me ahead I reached the island within seconds. I quickly started to make the way to the statue. As I reached the statue entry, way I was suddenly grabbed and turned to see Storm

"Matilda what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Long story." I said back.

"You need to wait in the black bird." She said.

I nodded and followed her directions to the black bird and waited. I suddenly heard Rouge scream.

"Rouge." I said half wanting to be a good kid and the other half wanting to throw Storm ordered and save her.

The second thought won out, and I ran back towards the statue, I dodge a large piece of cooper that came flying down. The flame of the torch when flying and Rouge was on a machine at was spinning like crazy the crown of the statue when bright red and the humanoid lion went flying out. I saw as someone came flying out and gripped the machine. The machine started to give off a light at was growing. The person was on standing on top of the machine and jumped down. The light became too bright causing me to cover my eyes. The light suddenly disappeared. I could see Rouge was not moving.

"God no." I whispered.

I watched as the person drop like a fly while Rouge was moving again.

**Time Lapse**

I was happy to be back at the mansion, Rouge had two streak of white hair that framed her hair but it did not stop are friendship. I knew I was going to get chew out by Abby and Mira for this.

"So you're telling me that you're friend from school is working with Magneto?" Abby asked as we sat in the living room playing Uno.

"Yeah it looks like it." I said back putting a red six over a yellow six

"Well that's rough." Abby said putting a yellow two.

"I mean you said she was a great friend that hard." Mira said.

"The Mutant Registration Act lost its main proponent today…" I heard from the T.V. since I die my sense became freaking amazing. I still had not told anyone about being kill and coming back alive. "With the dramatic reversal of Senator Robert Kelly, Who until this time had provided the loudest voice in the cry for mutant registration?"

"I was wrong on this particular issue." I heard Senator Kelly said. "And I hope in time I may be forgiven thank you."

"The Mutant Registration Act continues to draw support…" The T.V. said.

"Mystique." I heard Storm said.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Professor Summer said.

"From many Parents rights groups…" The T.V. said. "Who feel threatened by unidentified mutants in their school systems. In a related story, the body of Senator Kelly's longtime aide, Henry Guyrich, was found today," I smelt worn leather, and realized it was Logan and heard the sound of the door being open. "Preliminary coroner reports seem to indicate that Guyrich was mauled by a bear."

Rouge suddenly left.

"Uno!" Mira said loudly waking me up from my trance.

"Yeah yeah I see that." Abby said annoyed causing me to laugh at them.

"God the two of you are taking like little kids grow up." I said as I heard a loud motorcycle engine getting softer and softer until I heard nothing.

"We will never grow up." There both said loudly at me causing me to laugh more.

**Time Lapse**

I stood in front of Professor Xavier desk, terrified I mean I left the school grounds will out permission.

"Matilda relax you are not in trouble," Professor Xavier said. "It's all good news."

"But Professor Xavier I left the school grounds will out permission." I said.

"I understand that you were helping a friend in her time of need," Professor Xavier said. "I called you into my office to tell you that the blood test helped find one of your parents your father that is."

"What about my mother?" I asked suddenly not meaning to sound rude.

"Sadly we couldn't find a match," Professor Xavier said. "But on the matter of your father, is in fact Logan."

"What?" I asked.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Look alive soon for the squeal of this story will come out soon. **


End file.
